Her Only Bad Habit Is Me
by Angel sumoritos
Summary: After the season 3 finale, Coop and rachel survived the crash, but Nathan didn't survive his rescue attempt. Haley turns out to be the one who was expecting, and now fears she will have to raise the baby alone, but she gets help from a very unthinkable so
1. Numbness for sound

HER ONLY BAD HABIT IS ME

(_AN, ok, I should be working on my Buffy fics, but at like 4:30 am, this fic hit me so I had to write it, it takes place after the season 3 finale, Nathan jumped in to save Coop and Rachel, and while they both survived, Nathan didn't. Haley was the pregnate one. Now, she is going to have to raise the baby alone, or so she thinks, she gets help from an unexpected source, and this has to be the weirdest couple in tree hill history.)_

_Disclaimer, I DON"T OWN IT OK ,STOP RUBBING IT IN!1_

When you lose someone, you realize just how much that person means to you, So maybe its a good thing they're gone. So you can see just how much that person means to you. -Anonymous.

I feel absolutely numb. It's like there is nothing there, my whole life, washed away in a single second. All the plans we had, a future so bright, now, all the hopes and dreams are nothing. It's like it all never happened, it a few moments, he'll be in the ground, and that will be it, eighteen years of life erased in a single second. Eighteen is far to young to die, especially for my Nathan, he was so young and strong and brave, and now….. He is nothing, a dead body, a shell of the life that resided there.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," the priest drones on. I wish I could yell for him to shut up, that he can't be preaching for Nathan's funeral when a few days ago he was renewing our vows. I want to scream that he can't be dead, that he can't leave me alone, not now, especially not now, with all that is happening, I can't make it without him.

There are lots of people here, Deb looks like she hasn't slept in a week. Lucas looks like the world has crumbled, Brooke is holding on to his arm, dabbing away her own tears. Peyton is trying to hold in the tears, trying to be strong, but she looks like a dam is about to bust behind her eyes.

Dan, Dan is the only one I can relate to, he came and saw me after it all happened. The strange thing was that I had always seen him as uncaring, and cold hearted, but that night both of us cried. Now, I look at him, and I see that besides me, he is the only one not crying. People might look at us and say that we are heartless, my husband and his son dead, and neither of us shedding a tear at the funeral, but we're all cried out. We're not heartless, we're just numb.


	2. without you

WITHOUT YOU

_"Do not pray for easy lives. Pray to be stronger men. Do not pray for tasks equal to your powers. Pray for powers equal to your tasks." -- Phillips Brooks  
_

It seems strange being back in school again. Everyone is giving me sad looks each filled with false sympathy. The same people who spoke not one word to me when Nathan was alive now, suddenly come to me with invitations to stay with them, and to be my shoulder to cry on. Rachel, however, won't even look at me.

I think she knows the I couldn't stand to see her right now. From what I've heard, after the wreck, her and Coop worked things out. It doesn't seem fair really that in one terrible moment, when I lost everything I everything I ever wanted, she gained it. But I can't blame her for this, I just can't face her.

Dan and Deb split up, Deb left Tree hill after the funeral. I think in some weird way, Nathan was the one thing that gave them a reason to stay in the marriage, and now that he's dead, any drop of love they once had for each other is gone, just like him.

If it wasn't for the baby, I swear, I would have killed myself. I honestly don't know how I ever lived before Nathan Scott, and I don't know how to survive without him.

I feel like an outsider looking in on my life. It's like it's all a movie, and somehow, someway there has to be a happy ending. Then I look around and remember that in real life there are no happy ending, happy beginnings maybe, but in the end all there is is nothing.


	3. There you were

THERE YOU WERE

_Learn to write your hurts in sand.  
Learn to carve your blessings in stone!_

-Unknown (submitted by merrylegs)

I get home, throw my books down look around the apartment and sigh. This place once so full of laughter and happiness was now silent. "Just you and me now little one." I whisper to my stomach.

I check my answering machine. "One new message" "Hey Haley, it's me, Lucas. Um, I was just wanting to how you were holding up. Well, uh, if you need some place to go, if you don't wanna be alone or whatever, your welcome to stay here. Bye."

I smile, sweet Lucas, my buddy, always there for me no matter what. It's sweet of him to think of me when he's going through so much, himself. His brother is dead, his mother is pregnant, not to mention that Keith is dead, as well. Yet, it's me that Lucas is worried about, but I can't burden him with my problem, especially about the baby. He already has the weigh of the world on his shoulders, he needs no more baggage.

I hear a knock at the door. I open it cautiously, imagine my surprise, when I saw Dan Scott standing in my doorway. "Can I come in?" he asked. I motioned wordlessly for him to enter. I was amazed he was actually here. I had assumed that after the funeral Dan would return to the bastard he was before, that the one night of vulnerability, of actually caring would be quickly forgotten, pushed into the abyss of his mind. Yet, here he was. No it seems I was very much mistaken about Dan Scott.

"Mr. Scott, what are you doing here?" He looked at me in surprise. "Obviously I'm here to check on my daughter-in-law since she is the only one here, unless you have already moved a new boy in here." he said in his usual sarcastic tone. _Hum, maybe I wasn't so wrong about him after all._ Then, he shocked me yet again. "I'm sorry, that just slipped out." Then he asked in a voice that could almost pass for tender, "How are you, and don't say your fine because I know your not." That answer died on my lips. "How are you really?" Dan asked. "You want the truth about how I feel Mr. Scott? The truth is that my husband is dead, I feel like my entire life is over before I really had a chance to begin it, and now, all the plans I had for myself are ruined and I don't know what to do."

Dan looked at me. "What were your plans before You meet Nathan?" I looked at him confused before replying. "I don't know, go to college, get a job, meet a guy, marry him, have two kids, one boy, one girl, grow old with the guy." Dan looked at me, "So do it." "What?" I managed to get out.

"Go to college, any money you need I'll provide, live your dreams, be happy, Nathan would want that." "It's not that simple Mr. Scott." "I didn't mean right away, Haley, give yourself time to grieve for him, take all the time you need and, when you decide you ready to move on, my offer will still stand."

Dan turned to leave. "That's not the only reason." I said, my voice barley above a whisper, and my eyes filling with tears. Dan turned and looked at me with concern. "What is the reason?" I looked up into his eyes, eyes that were so like Nathan's. "I'm pregnant."


	4. Saving ME

SAVING ME

_You will make all kinds of mistakes: but as long as you are generous and true and also fierce you cannot hurt the world or even seriously distress her.- Winston Churchill_

"Your what?' Dan stuttered, as though he had heard wrong, I knew he hadn't. in fact, I almost found the situation humorous. Dan Scott stuttered, who knew? "I'm pregnant, you're going to be a grandpa." Dan looked stunned. I couldn't blame him, I was pretty floored myself.

"Is it Nathan's?" His question stung, how dare he ask me that. "No, it's the milkman's, of course it's Nathan's." "Just making sure." he muttered, looking like he had just heard a comet was heading for Earth and the end of the world was imminent.

"How long have you known?" "I found out the day of the wedding." I said, "Kinda ironic really, gained a child but lost my husband." Dan looked at me, I think he understands my need for the sarcasm, to add a bit of humour, distancing myself from the issue.

"What are you planning on doing about it?" I gazed into his eyes, "I'm keeping it." He looked at me and nodded. "I'll help you anyway I can." he once again turned to leave. "Why are you being nice to me?" He looked at me and shrugged, "I honestly don't know." I look at him, his answer isn't even an answer, yet it satisfies me. I understand him, and that frightens me.

Dan leaves, and I am forced to ponder the thought, if I understand him, does that mean I am like him? That I could have anything in common with that despicable man? Or perhaps it means that he has something in common with me, that perhaps under all those years of hate and resentment, betrayals, lies, backstabbing, and abandonment, that there is something more to Dan Scott then meets the eye? That there is a tiny speck of him that cares? That feels? And if so, does that mean there is a way to salvage the good side of him? To save him from his own damnation?


	5. You Outta Know

YOU OUTTA KNOW

_The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem. Got that?_

_-Coach Brevin- The sisterhood of the travelling pants_

_(An. Hey mates, sorry 'bout the update, been busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's not as focused on Dan as the previous chapters have been, because I thought some interaction with the other character would be good.) I want to give a huge thanks to everyone who has read this, I hope you have enjoyed it so far, and I hope you continue to.J)_

_Disclaimer. I don't own it, I don't profit from it except for pleasure, and I don't have any money so if you sue me, about all you'll get will be Buffy, Angel, Charmed , and Smallville DVD's. So don't bother, I can't afforded a lawyer.)_

I sat on my couch thinking for at least an hour. Since Dan had left, I had been trying to figure out what to do. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that I had seen something in him, a spark of kindness. Yet, the thought of him being redeemed seemed… improbable. This was the man who had denied my best friend as his son for years. How could I attempt to save him, to shelter him, from himself?

Just then, there was a knock at my door. "Who is it?" I yelled a bit miffed at my chain of thought being disrupted. "It's me,'' I heard a muffled voice answer. I opened the door to see Peyton of all people standing there. "Come on in." I said. Peyton sat down on the couch. "Is this a bad time?" she asked, "Cause if it is, I can, you know, leave."

I looked at her and shook my head. "The past three weeks has been a bad time, don't worry about it." "Well, you know what the say," Peyton replied, "Misery loves company. So, here I am, being your company." I looked at her. "Peyton, what's wrong?"

"Brooke and I aren't speaking, and it's killing me, she's my best friend, and now, because of one stupid mistake, I don't have her any more." "What happened?" "I told her the truth about something, and it wasn't what she wanted to her." Peyton said shaking her head. "I shouldn't have even opened my mouth, but I thought she deserved to hear the truth."

"What did you tell her?" I asked my curiosity was now aroused. "I told her how I felt about Lucas." "And how is that?" I asked though I already knew the answer. "I love him." I looked at Peyton. "Well, I can see why Brooke would be upset about that, I mean considering you and Lucas's history…" My voice trailed off.

Peyton looked down at the floor. "She doesn't need to be worried; he loves her, not me." I looked at her. In a strange way, we were going through the same thing. Both of us were, had lost someone we loved. The only difference was Lucas was still among the living, Nathan was not. Two brothers who had left two girls heartbroken by their departure. One taken by another girl, the other by death.

I wondered in that moment which was crueler. To have the man you loved with another woman, flaunted in front of you, but unable to touch? Or, was it worse to be separated by death but at least know they loved you?

I decided on the later. "At least Lucas is alive." I said with perhaps a touch of bitterness. Peyton's head snapped up. "Oh God, Haley, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" I cut her off. "If the only way I could see Nathan again was with another woman, I would do it in a heartbeat. As long as he was happy I wouldn't care." I felt tears gathering in my eyes. I love him that much. I looked at her pointedly. "Do you love Lucas that much?"

She looked at me and nodded. "As long as he is happy." she whispered. "I think he is." I said. "I hope so." she replied. "I really hope that he is." then she looked at me and smiled a sad smile. "And I hope that Nathan is happy to." I nodded as tears rolled down my face. "Me too."


	6. Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying

Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying

It was not death for I stood up,

And all the dead lie down.

-Emily Dickinson-

AN( Ok guys, here it is,the next chapter, it's not much, this is more of a filler chapter than anything, but i wanted to show the growing friendship between Peyton and Halye as well as try to show Haley adjust to the real world again! Thanks soooo much for all the reviews. love bunches and remember to R&R, Luvs, AJ)

"You have to get out of the house." Peyton said to me. "I have been out of the house. I got to work, I go to work , I got to the store." "I mean to do something fun. You've hardly left your room unless it was a necessity. Seriously Haley, Nathan wouldn't want you to be cooped up all the time. You have to do something fun. You need to go….. Shopping!"

I cocked my eyebrow at her. 'have you completely lost your mind?" Peyton smiled at me. "Hales, you have to start reconnecting with the world again, you can't just keep wondering through life like a zombie. You gotta start being Haley again, not just a shell of her."

I looked up at her. She had on her stubborn face that I knew so well. She was not going to back down. I shrugged. "Fine, I'll go. "Yea!" She squealed. "Now let's go and pick you out something to well. Oh, and we have to stop by KID's R US because they have the cutest little baby clothes on sale, and it's never to early to start stocking up!"

With that she began to happily go through my clothes picking out my clothes. I flopped back on the bed a sighed. This was going to be a Long day!


	7. Danger Zone

**Danger Zone**

_Please give me a second grace_

_Nick Drake_

"Oh look, booties." Peyton said waving a pair of pink baby shoes in my face. I brushed them aside. "Peyt, we don't even know if the baby is a boy or a girl yet. Anyway, we don't need to buy baby clothes for awhile yet." "Your right," she said, "What we need to be buying is maternity clothes." Then she grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the maternity section. That's when all the trouble started.

"Hey Hales." I heard a voice say behind me and felt a hand on my shoulder. I was startled for a moment, then I turned to see the face of my oldest friend, Lucas. "Hey, Luke." I managed to blurt out. He smiled at me, then looked confused. "Hales, why are you in the maternity…" All of a sudden his voice trailed off as Peyton popped out from behind a rack. "So Haley, which one do you like better, the green top or the pink? Cause I think that the pink one would look great one you."

Lucas looked at me questioningly. "Haley are you-" just then he was cut off by hurricane Brooke. "Oh Lucas there you are, I've been looking everywhere for…. Oh hi Haley." She said, just now noticing me. Then she looked around. "Why are you in the maternity section?" "Just what I was asking." Lucas said, "Then Peyton showed up and…" he trailed off seeing Brooke's expression. "What?" he asked.

"Peyton's here?" Brooke questioned. Peyton popped out from hiding behind a rack of maternity jeans. "I'm here, here is me." she said, smiling uncertainly. Brooke narrowed her eyes. "Peyton, not surprised that you're in the section for knocked up girls, seeing as you're such a tramp." She practically spit. "Excuse me, **I'm** the tramp? What right does anyone, least of all you, have the right to call me a tramp. I've been with three guys when was the last time your number was that low? Freshman year?"

"Whoa, jeeze, what's going on?" Lucas asked. "Nothing Luke let's just go." Brooke said. "No, not until we get this settled." then he looked up Peyton, you're pregnant?" His brow furrowed and he looked concerned. "No," I said, "I am"


	8. My, Oh My

(AN, so yeah, I'm updating again, srry it's been soooooooooo long. The season premier was WICKED! I was so pissed that Brooke is the pregnant one, because it will be harder for Lucas to end up with Peyton now. Sorry, BIG Leyton fan here. Lol, hope this chappy is good, it will probably be pretty short, but I'll try to get a long one up soon.)

MY, OH MY

_It is easier to forgive and enemy than to forgive a friend._

_-William Blake-_

Lucas looked at me in utter disbelief. "You…you're what?" He asked. "I'm pregnant." I said in a slow voice. He opened his mouth to speak and I held up a hand to stop him. "Look Luc, I know that I should have told you but, you had enough to deal with, I mean, your mom is pregnant, and I know that Nathan dying upset you just as much as me. I didn't want to lay this on you too."

"Who else knows?" he asked. I swallowed hard. "Peyton and …..Dan." He looked at me and shook his head. "Dan? Hales, why?" I looked at him. "After the funeral he came to see me. So I told him. It's his grandchild Luke, as much of and asshole as Dan Scott is, he does deserve to see his grandchild. Also, believe it or not, he is trying to be a better person."

"I know." He said grudgingly. "He came over to the house yesterday asking mom if there was anything he could do for her." Lucas snorted. "And he couldn't have asked her that eighteen years ago?" Then Lucas shook his head. "Just be careful around him, Hales, he's dangerous." I nodded. "I know, Luc, but I really don't think he'll do anything to hurt me or this baby." He nodded. "I hope you're right, Haley. I really do."

Just then, we heard a noise that sounded like someone crying. I turned around and saw the most bizarre sight I had ever laid eyes upon in my entire life, Peyton and Brooke, both bawling like babies, hugging each other.


	9. Crazy People

CRAZY PEOPLE

_Friendship is certainly the finest balm for the pangs of disappointed love_

_-Jane Austen-_

Luc and I looked at Peyton and Brooke for a moment in stunned silence. Then we burst out laughing. Immediately the two glared at us. "Hello, trying to have a touching make up moment here, could you two not interrupt?' Brooke said. Luc and I just laughed harder. It was good to have the two of them be friends again.

After a few more moments of idle chatter, Brooke and Peyton went off to find me the Quote: Best maternity outfit ever: End Quote. Lucas and I sat down on of the benches in the mall. "So," he said to me after a few moments of awkward silence, "I'm gonna be an uncle?" "Looks that way." I said kidding. "Unless I have a basket-ball growing in me, which considering this family's addiction to sports is a definite possibility." Lucas looked at me and grinned. "Man, teaching this little guy how to play B-ball is gonna be great."

I slapped him lightly on the arm. "And what if it's a girl, mister?" He looked at me for a moment. "We have a girl's basket-ball team.' he finally said. I rolled my eyes. "I think I'm just gonna have this kid play baseball." Lucas looked at me as though I had grown an extra head. "No way." He said. "Basketball is the best sport there is." "Right." I said, "Whatever you say."

After a few more moments of playful banter his tone turned serious. "Nathan would be really happy about this, Haley." "I know." I said, and for one moment it was as thought I could feel Nathan there with me, then it was gone.


	10. That made me Stronger

(AN, Yippie, another Dan-filled chapter, gotta love it!)

THAT MADE ME STRONGER

_Never to suffer would never to have been blessed._

_-Edgar Allan Poe-_

Dan Scott took a deep breath before knocking on his daughter-in- law's apartment. He hadn't been to see her since he had discovered her pregnancy. She was the person who was carrying his grandchild, the part of his son that lived on. Yet, it was hard for him to be around her. Sighing, he knocked softly on the door.

Haley stood up and stretched as she heard the rap at the door. "Just a minute." She yelled. She went over and unlatched the door. "Oh, Mr. Scott, come in." Dan stepped into the living room. He looked around the room for a moment before sitting on the couch.

"So," She said, "What brings you here." "Is it so wrong for me to want to see the woman who's carrying my grandchild?" Dan asked. "I suppose not." Haley said. She gestured. "Sorry about the mess, I haven't felt much like cleaning. I've spent most of my mornings puking. She noticed his grimace. "But you really didn't need to know that."

She turned to him, "Can I get you anything? Something to drink or…something?" Dan looked at her. "I'll take some coffee if it's not to much trouble." She stood up and returned a moment later with a steaming cup of coffee for Dan, and a cup of green tea for herself.

The two spent several moments of uncomfortable silence. "So," they said simultaneously . They shared a small smile. "How are you?" he asked. She shook her head. "I don't know." She said. Haley sighed. "Isn't that stupid? I can't even answer a simple question." "Haley," Dan said, but she continued. "I mean I'm not ok, I am obviously far from ok, and I'm trying to get better, but every time I close my eyes I see his face." Tears began to fall from her eyes. "I just miss him so much."

In spite of himself, Dan felt compelled to help her out. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around her. "Shh," he whispered. "It will be alright." "How can you say that?" She said, "He's dead, nothings ever going to be alright again." There were no words that he could say, no way to make her see that one day things would get better. So he just held her, and let her cry.

The two were so wrapped up in their own thoughts that they didn't even notice Peyton walk in the door.

"Hi Hal…." he voice trailed off. "Uh, I'm just gonna …yeah." She walked into the guest room where she had been staying. Dan looked at Haley. "You might want to go clear that up." he said. "Definitely." She turned to leave the room. "Oh, Dan?" she asked. "Hmm," Thanks, for… just thanks."


	11. Dead Wrong

** DEAD WRONG**

_ There is alot to be said for selr- delusionment when it comes to matters of the heart._

_ Diane frolov and Andrew Schneider, Northeren exposure, First snow, 1993_

(AN, and we're back with another exciting episode of Her only bad habit s me, when we last looked into the lives of the teens (and adults of Tree Hill, Dan had unexpectedly popped over to Haley's. There an innocent hug lead Peyton to suspect there was something going on between Dan and Haley …..)

"Peyt, come on, let me in." I said knocking on her door for the fifth time. I finally heard a hand unlock the door. "Sorry," she said, "I was using the bathroom." I walked into the room and flopped on the bed. "Listen, Peyt, about what you saw in there, it's not what you think." She raised her eyebrow. "Uhuh, right." "I'm serious Peyton, there is nothing going on between me and Dan Scott." "If that's what you want me to think." "Peyton!" I whined. She turned around grinning broadly. "I'm just kidding." she said , "I know that you and Dan aren't humping like bunnies." All of a sudden she looked like she was about to puke, "Ugh, gag me." She said, "I have polluted my mind with a heinous mental image."

I managed a smile. "Listen, I invited Dan to stay for dinner, seeing as how I bought steak, and he actually knows how to use a grill." Peyton just looked at me, "If that's your excuse, I know your just waiting until after dinner so you can drag him in the back room and…" "Peyton!" I yelled cutting her off. Dan looked at us over the counter. "Don't ask ," I said, "for God's sake, please don't ask." Dan simply nodded.

When we first sat down to dinner, there was an uncomfortable silence. I knew the reason, Dan. Peyton still wasn't sure what to make of him, and to be quite honest, I wasn't either. This was the man who laid no claim to my best friend, his own son, for years, the man who screwed up many of my husbands childhood years, the man who made it his life's mission to ruin all those who dared cross him. This was also the man who was going to help me raise this child. He was indeed, and enigma.

I was the first to break the silence; I had to. I grew-up in a large family, I couldn't stand to eat in complete quite. "So, uh, Peyton, how was your day?" She smiled, "It was good. Oh, I almost forgot, I found the most adorable maternity outfit ever in town today. Haley, it was made for you, you simply have to get it." "What colour is it?" I asked. " Light blue."

Dan looked over at me. "That colour would look wonderful on you." In spite of myself, I felt my face begin to colour. It had been awhile since anyone had given me a compliment and… I mentally slapped myself. _Haley, what are you thinking? He's old enough to be your father, hell, he IS your father-in-law! _I brought myself back to reality, "Thanks." I said before excusing myself from the table. I walked to my room. Whatever I was thinking, whatever I was feeling, it had to be the hormones.


	12. Dream On

**DREAM ON**

_I would rather live and love where death is king than have eternal life where love is not._

_-Robert G. Ingersoll-_

Barely a minute passed between the time Haley excused herself from the table before Dan did the same. He strode back to her room with a sense of purpose; whatever was wrong with her, he would do his best to make it better. He didn't stop to think of the reason behind his actions. His good side was one thing he closely guarded, sharing it only with a few. So when he felt the urge to be caring, the need to be gentle, he did so without question. After all, for Dan Scott, those kind of things only happened once in a blue moon.

He knocked softly on her door. When she didn't answer, he walked on in. Haley looked up from her place on the bed. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to barge in someone's room without asking?" "I knocked." She rolled her eyes as he sat down beside her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "One minute you're sitting at the table and the next you r hiding out in your room." "Nothing," She said, refusing to meet his gaze. "Haley," He said as he tipped her chin up. For the briefest of moments, she thought he was going to kiss her. She turned her head quickly before he could see the blush rising up over her cheeks. _what would it be like to kiss a man like Dan Scott?_ She doubted he would be gentle and teasing as Nathan's had been. She pictured Dan as a more forceful, more possessive kisser.

She mentally shook herself. God, who was she kidding? Dan Scott would never kisser her. Even if he did, Why would she want him to? She turned back to face him, hoping he couldn't read the emotions playing out between her eyes. This had to be some warped reaction to Nathan dying. That coupled with hormones was the only logical reason as to why she suddenly found herself attracted to Dan Scott.

When she finally trusted herself enough to speak she looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry, I just really wasn't up to making small talk ." Dan looked at her searching her face, trying to find an clue, something, anything. He sighed. "Are you sure that's it?" "Positive." she said, hoping that the dishonestly didn't show in her eyes.

The answer seemed to satisfy Dan. He stood up. "I've got to go, I have some paperwork I have to go over." She tried not to let her disappointment show. "Alright." Haley said. As though noticing the despondency in her voice, Dan looked over at her. "I'll stop by tomorrow if that's alright." Her face brightened, "That…..that would be great."

Before leaving the room, Dan gave Haley a hug. "Take care of your self and my grandchild," he said. Haley smiled, "Don't worry, I will." As she watched him go, she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming amount of guilt. Dan was right, the child she was carrying was his grandchild. What right did she have to be thinking of Dan that way? What would Nathan think? She sighed as she made her way to the kitchen to help Peyton do dishes. Life was far to complicated.


	13. She Is

**SHE IS**

_And who's to say it's wrong and who's to say it's not right where we should be for now._

_-------------------------------------- The Fray--- Hundred--- ----------------------------------_

Dan Scott hated himself. That was the only way to describe how he felt. The sense of complete and utter self loathing was nothing new to Dan, he felt it most everyday. Yet, this time it was different. Maybe it was the pain of losing his son, maybe it was the upset of the divorce, maybe it was guilt over Keith, maybe it was all of these. For whatever cause, Dan wanted nothing more than to put a bullet in his brain.

Dan stepped into his house. The smell of fresh paint greeted his nose. Paint, that covered the word;** MURDERER!** Dan sat down and poured himself a drink. That was his problem. The guilt. He had killed his own brother and, for what? Revenge? Jealousy? A bizarre mixture of both? Was this why God had seen fit to take away his son? Was this now the reason why he was cursed with these feelings, these urges toward his daughter in law?

She is beautiful , sweet, caring, all the things that he is not. He is ruthless, vindictive, heartless. She is generous and kind, whilst he is interested only in himself and- for reasons unfathomable to him- her. Was this the balancing act, darkness and light, devil and Angel? Was this his penance, to want what he could never have?

Or was it something more? Would she be the one to make him change, the one who could reach in and salvage what was left of the man he used to be? Was she to be his deliverance or his downfall? Could they ever be anything more than friends?


End file.
